During the manufacture of beer, the yeast cells and other solids contained in the beer must be removed. Such substances must be separated off so that they do not separate off by themselves over the time and make the beer turbid. As the yeast has a particle size of about 5 to 10 μm, it is necessary to use so-called microfilters that work, for example, within a range of 10-1 to 10-2 μm. Up to now, the beer has mainly been filtered by means of precoat filters, e.g. by means of filter cartridges. With such precoat filters, up to now diatomite is mainly used as filter aid. Due to the toxicity of diatomite and the problems of disposing of the same, one is looking for alternatives to this technology. For example, crossflow filter modules offer one alternative, however, they only have a small filter capacity and moreover get clogged very quickly.